You're My Dream Girl
by crematosis
Summary: Light dreams of a beautiful woman night after night. Light wants desperately to find out why he's dreaming about her. L is determined to analyze Light's dreams and find some sort of meaning in them. Will their serches lead them to the same place? LightxL


A/N: I'm afraid this story may irritate some of you. Yes, it's going to be yaoi later on. But for the first couple of chapters....we get naked females. Yay, hentai! umm...okay....I know it won't make some of you very happy. I'm willing to risk it. It's a plot device, okay? It's not just gratuitous nudity.

Disclaimer: I don't own L or Light....

Light was usually not the type that had vivid dreams. His were usually unremarkable; random jumbled thoughts from the day or weird swirls of color. Most of the time Light could not remember them upon waking up. Those that he did remember usually involved something terrifying. But tonight was different.

Light settled into bed after growling at L, the ever present and annoying intent detective, to turn off his computer because the monitor's light was keeping him awake. Light knew he really shouldn't complain about that since L rarely gave him the chance to sleep and if he complained, L might take that chance away. But Light was tired and not thinking straight.

With a soft sigh, L complied with Light's demand. "Raito-kun's excessive need for sleep is fairly-"

"Just shut up," Light muttered into the pillow. "I wanna sleep."

And before L could reply, Light's eyes had shut and the teen's breaths became deeper.

L sighed and called for Watari to bring him a snack.

Light was plunged into the world of dreams. For awhile, his tired mind would not dream. But then the mists parted and Light was presented with a dream of the most beautiful woman Light had ever seen. Light seemed to be hovering in the air, looking down on the beautiful creature.

She lay on her back, her dark eyes looking right at Light with a slight anxiousness about them. She blinked and moved her head slightly, but mainly stayed in the same position, one leg gracefully crossed over the other at the ankle and one slim arm modestly covering her small bare chest. Her dark hair cascaded down to her waist and formed a brilliant contrast to her alabaster skin. Her small white bikini bottom almost blended in with her skin, creating the illusion of nudity.

Light awoke with a gasp, his hand immediately flying up to cover his nose. "Wow…damn, that was hot."

"What are you referring to?" L asked calmly.

Light was startled by L's voice, only know remembering where he was. "What?"

"You said something was hot. What is it that you are referring to as hot?"

"Err…coffee?" Light offered lamely.

"A very sensible suggestion, Raito-kun. Would you like some as well?"

"Uhh..sure."

L poured a cup of coffee for each of them and indicated to Light to get out of bed and retrieve his cup. L simply couldn't be bothered to leave his desk chair.

"Now, what is that you were dreaming of?" L murmured, his dark, penetrating eyes meeting Light's.

Light thought about his dream, about what to tell L. The girl looked vaguely familiar. But of course, if he had ever seen someone that beautiful in real life, surely he would have remembered?

"Raito-kun, are you listening at all?" L asked.

Light blinked rapidly and shook his head to clear his thoughts.. "Err, no…sorry, I was daydreaming."

L made a slightly annoyed sound. "With all the sleep you have been getting, you do not need to be daydreaming as well. It is a considerable waste of time."

"Sorry, Ryuuzaki. I'll try to pay attention now. What were you asking?"

L shrugged. "I suppose it no longer matters. Please drink your coffee, Raito-kun. It will help keep you alert."

Light gave L an embarrassed smile and sipped his coffee. It was good black, but of course L had to add all his creamers and sugar packets to his own cup. L didn't know what he was missing.

L then picked up a piece of chocolate and held it delicately between two fingers. "And would Raito-kun care for a chocolate? I am willing to share solely for the sake of keeping Raito-kun awake."

"Err…no thanks. You can have it."

"Thank you, I will." L wrapped his pink tongue around the chocolate and pulled it into his mouth. A look of absolute bliss crossed L's face.

Light's mind wandered back to his dream. It was just a stupid dream and he didn't know why it should stay with him, but it did.

"Raito-kun, staring at the wall is not productive," L said firmly. "Please direct your attention to your computer, or do I need to point out its location to you?"

Light sighed. "No, I'm good."

"Raito-kun, have you written in your dream diary yet this morning?" L asked calmly.

"No," Light said guardedly.

"I think you should," L said calmly. It sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

Light hesitated. It had been embarrassing when L first discovered his dream diary. Over Light's protests, he had confiscated it as a source of information about Kira's mindset. Light's protests only further fueled L's belief that Light had something to hide. Of course, there was nothing incriminating in it. But there were a couple dreams in there that Light considered embarrassing, sexual dreams from early adolescence.

The day after L confiscated the diary, L had tried to connect every dream that involved death to Kira in some way. Light had to point out that several of the dates were much earlier than the Kira case. But L remained steadfast in his conviction of Light's guilt.

Light had reluctantly continued writing down his dreams. He knew L would be analyzing them as soon as he woke up, but habits were hard to break. He only dreamed about death a small fraction of the time, so most days L was disappointed.

After a few weeks, L had lost interest in analyzing Light's dreams. Light continued to write them down dutifully day after day. But he wasn't sure he wanted to write down this one. Yes, L had already read about his dream of the school's cheer squad doing their routine naked so he really had nothing to hide from L. But somehow, it seemed that writing it down would taint her beautiful perfection.

"You are not writing it down?" L asked. His dark eyes locked on Light's unfocused expression. "Is it something incriminating?"

Light sighed. "Honestly, Ryuuzaki. You're so confusing. You expect me to write down all my dreams on the hope that I'll write down something that convicts me. If I know you're going to be reading it, why would I write down something that'll land me in jail?"

"If you do not write it down, I will only suspect you further," L insisted. "You write your dreams every morning, even if they are inconsequential. If you are to stop now, my suspicions will be heightened."

"What if I chose to write something fake?" Light challenged.

"Do you have something to hide?" L questioned, his eyes boring into Light's.

"I'd rather make you happy. If you're only going to believe I dreamed about murder and death, I'll write down something vague so you'll quit harassing me about what I dreamed."

"But if you do that, I will know you have not written down what you have truly dreamed." L stared at him. "Unless it is related to Kira, you have nothing to hide."

"It's not related to Kira," Light growled. "People have other things they would rather keep to themselves even if they aren't serial killers."

"Humor me," L murmured. "Tell me all about it. I will not lower my suspicions until you do. And I expect an honest answer."

Light averted his eyes. "I dreamed about a girl."

"Not Misa?"

"No."

"Ah." L nodded in understanding. "Was she beautiful?"

"Yes."

"More so than Misa?"

"Yes."

"Raito-kun, you needn't be ashamed to dream about another woman. It does not necessarily mean you will cheat on Misa."

Light's temper flared. 'Then why is it that every time I dream about someone being dead or wounded, you think it's because I want to kill someone?"

"Because you are likely to be a killer," L said calmly. "It is likely that you would be plagued at least a little by nightmares of your victims' deaths."

"But I'm not a killer," Light growled. "I'm not guilty."

"So you say, Raito-kun. Yes, analyzing your dreams has proved inconclusive. Sometimes dreams are just dreams."


End file.
